This invention relates in general to caulking products and more particularly to a caulking tape in the form of a pliable sealant and an attractive polyester strip which carries the sealant and covers it when the tape is applied to caulk a joint.
It is common practice for the joints around bathtubs and shower bases to be caulked in order to seal them against moisture. Typically, a latex caulking compound is applied to the joints from a squeeze tube or sometimes from a cartridge which is activated by a hand held caulking gun. The same procedure is often followed to seal other joints such as those between sinks and walls, counters and walls, vanity tops and walls, inside corner areas in shower stalls and other intersecting surfaces both inside and outside of buildings.
The manner in which the caulking compound is applied has resulted in numerous problems that detract both from the appearance of the caulked joints and from the effectiveness of the seal. Accurate and uniform application of a bead of caulk from a squeeze tube is difficult at best. Consequently, some parts of the joint receive an insufficient amount of caulking compound, while other parts receive an excessive amount of caulk. Even if the caulking compound is applied properly and uniformly, it is visible along the entire length of the joint and is not particularly attractive even when it is in good condition. The appearance of the caulk can become especially objectionable after it has dried out or been discolored or otherwise damaged by mildew, ultraviolet light, cleaning chemicals and/or other chemical agents. Clean up following application of the caulk is another problem. Although rigid molding strips and other rigid trim pieces of various types have been proposed for covering of the joint, they have not been successful for a variety of reasons, most notably because of their inability to conform to irregularities that often exist.
The present invention is directed to an improved caulking product which can be applied to joints more easily and accurately than conventional caulking compounds and which is both more attractive and more effective in its sealing capabilities than conventional caulks. In accordance with the invention, a flexible caulking tape is preformed and is wound in a spiral roll from which it can be drawn as needed for use. The tape includes an opaque strip of polyester film which carries a pliable sealant on one side. The sealant is preferably a high tack butyl rubber based composition. The opposite side of the strip is coated with a silicone release agent from which the sealant releases to permit the tape to be withdrawn from the spiral roll and used.
The tape is used by first properly aligning it with the joint that is to be sealed and then pressing it firmly against the joint to permanently hold it in place. Pressing of the tape squeezes the butyl rubber sealant beneath the overlying polyester film in order to effectively seal the joint. The sealant is carried on the tape in the form of a uniform bead which is set back from the edges of the strip and is gradually tapered as it extends away from the film. This tapered configuration of the bead conforms generally with the geometry of right angle joints such as those between a bathtub rim and an adjacent wall, and the set back of the bead from the edges of the strip permits the sealant to be squeezed into the joint to effectively seal it without appreciable amounts of sealant leaking past the tape edges. When the tape has been fully applied to seal the joint, the sealant is completely covered by the opaque polyester strip which is waterproof, weatherproof, easily cleaned and substantially unaffected by mildew, ultraviolet light or chemicals. Consequently, the joint is sealed in a uniform and effective manner and the only visible part of the joint is the attractive polyester strip.